KOn and biohazard  : talking to the moon
by Pierre Nivans
Summary: Azusa baca diary di Becca   ga sopan amat ni anak   dan menemukan kalau... kalo mau tau... baca di dalam ya #PLAK !
1. summarynya gann

K-On the crossover : Talking To The Moon

Disclaimer

K-On: kakifly

Resident Evil : capcom

Pair

AzusaXOOC

BillyXArisa

Summary

Azusa sekarang kuliah di Greendale Community Collage karena ingin melupakan Yui dan temen temanya di SMA , ia mengambil jurusan Art dimana ia bertemu dengan Hinasaki berambut pendek dan berwarna coklat,persis mirip Yui!

sosoknya yang misterius bikin Azusa penasaran dengan kehidupannnya yang sepertinya tertutup itu ...

sementara itu, S.T.A.R.S sedang mencari Rebecca Chambers, salah satu anggotanya yang menjadi saksi kunci kejadian yang menewaskan 23 orang di afrika yang diduga di lakukan oleh Billy Coen, S.T.A.R.S yakin Rebecca bisa meyakinkan jika Billy adalah tersangka dari kasus itu, tapi masalahnya, dia udeh ngilang 6 bulan dan belom di temukan !

Azusa yang semakin penasaran dengan Arisa justru malah ikut ikutan konflik itu, padahal si Azusa-yang-unyu ini ga tau apa apa ! di tambah Arisa 'menculik' Azusa ke Raccoon city, fortunely, Azuki Nagato,police officer RPD (Raccoon Police Departement ) save her !

Azuki pun menceritakan masalah yang melanda S.T.A.R.S kepada Azusa dan ia menduga jika Arisa adalah Rebecca, padahal Azusa lebih tahu daripada Azuki, Arisa adalah anak dari keluaraga kaya,berbakat dalam menggambar dan lain lain !

Yui Hirasawa dan kawan kawanya yang sedang berlibur di Raccoon city tidak sengaja terlibat di roda permasalahan tiada habisnya ini hanya karena satu,ia mengenal Rebecca meskipun hanya teman Fesbuk !

Apa maksud dari semua ini ?

Dimana Rebecca ?

dan apa maksud gambar 'Talking To The Moon ' ciptaan Arisa ,apa hubunganya dengan kasus ini ?

'_jika gue bisa mengulang waktu ... mungkin gue akan menghentikan aksi gila S.T.A.R.S untuk mendapatkan gue... itu aja... ''_

_Rebecca Chambers _


	2. letter 1 : Arisa Hinasaki

K-On: Talking To The Moon

Disclaimer

K-On: kakifly

Resident Evil : capcom

Pair

AzusaXOOC

BillyXArisa

enjoy minna !

oh ya ... mau kenalin diri... ane rebeccacoenchambers, penggemar K-On book ! ( bahkan berharap Rebecca jadi personel Hokago Tea Time ... #PLAK! )

ini fanfic pertama ane... jadi kalo cacad harap maklum... kilaf...

Letter 1

Arisa Hinasaki

Greendale Community Collage,art class

Ini merupakan hari pertama Azusa sebagai anak Kuliah !

Muka Azusa memancarkan semangat 45 !

"anak anak, saya miss Chloe Ambers, saya dosen kalian selama 8 semester di kelas Art .semangat terus ! " teriak Miss Chloe sambil gebrak meja , Azusa langsung mengalihkan perhartian dari guru lebay itu ke seorang cewek yang ,mirip abis sama Yui-senpai!

"lo gambar apa ? " tanya Azusa.

Dia hanya diam tanpa kata sambil terus menggambar.

'Sombongnya ! ' gerutu Azusa dalam hati , dia kesal dengan perempuan itu. Dia nanya malah ga di jawab. Apa jangan jangan ... dia budeg lagi !

''Talking To The Moon,seorang cewek yang berbicara ke bulan karena menunggu sang kekasih yang sebenernya udah passed away ... " kata perempuan itu datar, ia pun melanjutkan gambar lagi .

" Talking To The Moon ? " tanya Azusa kebingungan

Wanita itu diam saja

'perempuan aneh ... ' kata batin Azusa

_Heart Letter _

''Azu! " teriak Yumi ( ini OOC buatan saya... jangan sangka ini Yumichika dari Bleach ... gue bisa termuntah muntah mikrin dia ! #digeplakYumichikafanclub )

"ya oloh ! Yumi ! kagetin gue aja ! " teriak Azusa," ye ... maaf... gue kan manusia yang juga punya salah ... maaf ye ... " kata Yumi sambil nepuk nepuk punggung Azusa , "oh ya... udeh baca koran hari ini belon ? sidangnya si brengsek Billy Coen itu belom di mulai mulai gara gara si Rebecca jelek itu belon nongol ! kesel deh gue ! pengen gebuk tuh cewek ! bela kok pembunuh ?" teriak Yumi dengan emosi yang SUPER DUPER luar biasa (pengen masang emot :capedes deh ... (-_-"))!

Azusa langsung sweatdrop liat temannya itu. 'mendingan daripada si Yui dan kawan kawanya itu... ga pernah bicara ama gue... dasar sombong !' kata batin Azusa kesal . " emang dasar cinta, bikin hukum di negara ini leletnya setengah mampus ! gue bersumpah dia mati di tangan pacarnya yang brengsek itu ! gue bersumpah ! " lanjut Yumi layaknya orang gila yang udeh kena penyakit gila nomer 1 yang ada di cerita laskar pelangi

Satu kantin memperhatikan mereka berdua

"Yumi yang bego " kata Azusa, " jangan berkelakuan kayak orang gila lagi ya... "

_Heart letter _

_Dear diary..._

_Rebecca... dimana lo sekarang..._

_Lo ngilang tanpa jejak 6 bulan yang lalu_

_Dan gue udeh di Lexus Camp... bukan untuk menjalani hukuman mati..._

_Gue di kasih hukuman seumur hidup..._

_Dimana engkau ... sayangku ... _

Billy menutup diary itu dengan menghela nafas dan membaringkan diri ke tempat tidur di sel itu

''Becca ... di mana lo sekarang ... "

_Heart letter _

Sore itu, cuaca di Ohio hujan . Azusa mau tak mau harus tertahan di kampus

" Huh ! hujan sangat menyebalkan ! " teriak Azusa dengan kesal di halte

"kau malah mengundang hujan lebih kencang lagi ... "

" lo lagi ? " teriak Azusa kaget, ternyata... wanita yang ia temui di kelas tadi pagi !

"aku Arisa Hinasaki ... salam kenal ... Azusa Nakano... " kata Arisa sambil menggambar

" DARIMANA LO TAU NAMA GUE ?" teriak Azusa kaget

"jangan pikirkan itu.. " kata Arisa dingin dan datar, ia pun melanjutkan gambarnya itu

_Talking To The Moon... _

'freak amat ni mahluk ... ' kata batin Azusa kesal

TIIIIINNNNNN!

" ya ampun ! nona ! maafkan saya ya... menunggu dengan lama... " kata si supir ke Arisa," ga papa kok Burno ( dan lagi, ini OOC gua ) , kalo hujan lebat begini biasanya bikin macet... " kata Arisa,"oh ya... kamu siapanya nona Arisa ? " tanya Burno ke Azusa, " ga ada apa apa kok... " kata Azusa.

"oh... ya sudah ... " kata Burno, ia pun membuka pintu belakang dan mempersilahkan Arisa masuk lalu menutup pintu belakang, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya dia buka pintu depan dan dia yang masuk

Mobil jaguar itu pun melesat meinggalkan Azusa bengong di halte

_**mind to RnR or slap me with block ? **_


	3. letter 2: the crimson butterfly

K-On: Talking To The Moon

Disclaimer

K-On: kakifly

Resident Evil : capcom

Pair

AzusaXOOC

BillyXArisa

Letter 2

The crimson butterfly

"Arisa Hinasaki... aneh... pendiam... dan ga punya ekspresi kaya senyum,sedih atau kesal... apa dia kaya Yuki Nagato di The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya ? MUKYAAAAAAAA " teriak Azusa di dapur yang sukses bikin Yumi yang lagi motong bawang merah kaget ! ,"ade ape sih lu ? kepikiran setan Sae Kurosawa di Fatal Frame 2 ? ngapain di ingetin juga ! " teriak Yumi," bukan itu Yumiku yang BOLOT ! gue kepikiran cewek yang disebelah gue ! Arisa Hinasaki ! aneh ! freaky tau ga sih ! " teriak Azusa ke kuping Yumi, sukses bikin Yumi hampir congek!

"ooh... anak tunggal Kirie Hinasaki sama Mafuyu Hinasaki itu ? ( ini dari Fatal Frame... ga tau ? cari di mbah google ya... ) dia kan pendiam abis ... katanya sih dari kecil dia emang udeh begitu ... kaya laki lah tuh mahluk !" kata Yumi,"oooh... jadi begono toh... gue kirain kayak Yuki Nagato di Anime ... " kata Azusa

_Heart letter_

"Jill, bagamana hasil pengusutan tentang Rebecca ?" tanya Barry Burton ke Jill Valentine

"dia masih belum di temukan ... kemungkinanya ada 2, dia meninggal atau berganti identitas... " kata Jill datar, ia pun terbengong bengong kayak sapi ompong (#PLAK!)

"Jill. Untuk masalah ini... sepertinya kita harus ... berlibur dulu sebentar... " kata Chris Redfield sambil mengelus tunanganya itu (sejak kapan tunangan ? perasan di Resident Evil ga ada cutscene dia tunangan sama si Chris ... )

" kita berlibur di Ohio aja ! setuju ga ? " teriak Barry

"setubuh gan ! " teriak Chris mengikuti kata setujunya kaskus

Suasanya yang tadinya sedingin bankainya hitsugaya sekarang menjadi aneh ...

_Heart letter_

Hinasaki mansion... Senin, 24 Febuari 2012 jam 08.30 waktu amerika serikat (?)

Arisa tengah memakai baju tanktop warna kuning dan celana jeans panjang , gaya fashion Arisa memang odinary abis. Ga heboh kayak cewek populer lainnya

Arisa pun berkaca diri di cermin bergaya Victoria,di bahu sebelah kanannya terdapat tattoo kupu kupu berwarna merah darah

'' crimson butterfly... kenapa gue harus bersembunyi terus dibalik sosok Arisa ?"

_Heart letter_

"Yumi, bagaimana lo sama si ayang Sasuke ? ( bukan Sasuke Uchiha ! OOC ini !)" tanya si Azusa di kelas,"fine aja kok... hehehe..." jawab Yumi dengan nyengir yang mirip cengiranya si dark Ichigo ... seram bin laden gan !

"orang aneh ... " kata Arisa dingin lalu menatap Azusa dan Yumi dengan muka sedatar pun melanjutkan mengambar

"gue penasaran sama si Arisa deh... kayaknya dia misterius banget... "bisik Azusa ke Yumi,"iya... apa karena ayahnya lebih sayang ke adeknya dia ? Yuka Hinasaki ? " kata Yumi sambil mengangkat bahu,"Yuka Hinasaki ? artis keren itu ?" kaget Azusa,"iya... dia kan artis yang pacaran sama Kurosaki Sasuka ... " bisik Yumi

"PERHARTIIIIIIIINN HOOOOOOIIIIIIIII ! " teriak bu Chloe di kuping mereka berdua,"maaaa...fff... " kata Azusa dan Yumi terbata bata saking shocknya...

_Heart letter _

**_Flashback_**

**_Rebecca memasuki suatu ruangan yang ada tangganya dan pintu menuju ke dapur_**

**_Tiba tiba... tanpa hujan maupun petir... datanglah seorang cowok yang malah mirip preman pasar... Billy Coen !_**

**_''_** **_It's gonna be dangerous from here on in, why don't we cooperate?'' kata Billy dengan gaya sok cool ( author ditabok Billy ) ke Rebecca _**

**_"Cooperate with *you*?" kata Rebecca sambil menampilkan muka nyolot (ditendang Rebecca )_**

**_Billy langsung naik tangga lalu berbicara layaknya pemenang oscar ( di gantung )" Listen, little girl, if you haven't noticed there's some pretty freaked out things on this train. And I, for one, wanna get out of here. I don't think we stand a chance of doing it alone"_**

**_"You expect me to trust you? A wanted felon? I don't need your help. I can handle this on my own. And don't call me little girl!" teriak Rebecca 6 oktaf, sungguh menakutkan sekali kawan... _**

**_"Ha, all right, Miss Do-It-yourself. What should I call you?" kata Billy sambil mengelus kepala si Rebecca,nazubilah minzalikkkkkkkk ! mereka musuh atau pacaran ? mungkin dunia bakal bertanya seperti itu jika melihat adegan tersebut yang selalu di lakukan orang pacaran dan orang tua ke anaknya ... _**

**_"The name is Rebecca Chambers, but that's *Officer* Chambers to you." Kata Rebecca sambil siap siap nonjok Billy saking kekinya _**

**_''_** **_Well then, *Rebecca*. Why don't you go and try while I wait here?" kata Billy sambil nyadarin diri ke pintu dengan santainya, dasar tidak gentleman..._**

**_Flashback end_**

"MAMPUSLAH ! " teriak Azusa terbangun dari tidurnya dan mencium lantai

"BERISIK ! JAM 3 PAGI LO BANGUNIN GUE ! LAGI MIMPIIN SI JUNG IL WOO MALAH LO JEJERITAN ! " teriak Yumi yang tidur si sebelah Azusa

" gue mimpi si Billy ama si pacarnya-yang-menurut-lo-brengsek itu... ketemuan di kereta gitu... kayak cerita romantis tau ga sih ! terus ketemuan kayak drama korea gitu ! musuhan... tau tau pacaran ! " teriak Azusa

"serius lo ? apa lo kayak Alison di Medium lagi ? " teriak Yumi,"dari kecil gue ga punya kekuatan cenayang, udah ah ... selamat tidur ! " teriak Azusa kesal

'kenapa Rebecca mirip banget sama Arisa ? ' kata batin Azusa

Tanpa ia sadari, dia akan mengahadapi marabahaya besar jika tetap mengusut mimpi itu...

**A/N: YANG FLASHBACK sebenernya bener bener kejadian... tapi tak seheboh yang tadi saya ceritakan (ditampol readers), ga percaya ? cari di youtube aja... **

Billy meets Rebecca for the second time - Resident Evil Ø

**dan... RnR please !  
><strong>


	4. letter 3 : Arisa another side

K-On the crossover : Talking To The Moon

Disclaimer

K-On: kakifly

Resident Evil : capcom

Pair

AzusaXOOC

BillyXArisa

letter 3

Arisa another side

"Azusa, aku mau ngundang kamu ke rumahku pulang sekolah naik mobil jaguar" kata Arisa dingin,"maksod lo ?"tanya Azusa,"aku mau ajak kamu makan bareng keluarga aku..." kata Arisa sambil menggambar talking to the moonnya dia yang belon selese selese,"oh...gitu toh...gue sih...mau...Yumi masak mah bikin maul dah!" ejek Azusa

"ehem...ehem... Yumi di sini niiii !" teriak Yumi

"AMPUUUNNNNNNNNN !" teriak Azusa kaya orang idiot

_heart letter _

"HWAAAAAAAAA ! rumah lo gede banget ! "teriak Azusa seperti anak kecil pertama kali liat cewek cakep (?)

"onee-chan! itu teman onee-chan?" teriak Yuka, si artis yang terkenal dan kelas 2 SMA

"iya! Yuka chan ! " kata Arisa ramah sambil mengelus rambut adiknya itu, Azusa terkaget kaget melihat sikap Arisa yang berbeda 180 derajat dari sikapnya di kampus.  
>"apa lihat lihat?"tanya Arisa datar lagi.<br>"ee...nggak kok... " kata Azusa terbata bata,"kaaa...muuuuu... temanya Arisa ya ? " tanya wanita berusia 30-an tapi wajahnya seperti berumur 17 dan satu lagi : lebih cantik daripada Arisa !

"i...ya tante" kata Azusa,"oooooohhhh... kenalin ... Kirie Hinasaki... mamanya si Arisa dan Yuka... " kata mamanya Arisa sambil menyalami Azusa

"oh ya... tante udah masak, makan yuk!" kata mama Arisa dengan suara pelan

_heart letter _

__Azusa kaget banget dengan kamar Arisa,kamar Arisa itu gothic banget!  
>item semua!<p>

"ini kamarku... keren ga ? " teriak Arisa,tetntu saja Azusa kaget,Arisa kok jadi begini ya ?

"sebenernya sih... hiks... "  
>"aduh ... jangan nangis ! "<p>

tiba tiba...

mulut Azusa di bekap oleh Arisa

"kau ... ikut dengan ku... "

di detik berikutnya, semua menjadi gelap ...

**A/N: chapter ini pendek abis... **

**mind to RnR ?**


	5. letter 4 : meeting Azuki Nagato

K-On the crossover : Talking To The Moon

-aRaRaNcHa-

duh ... makasih udah ngrepiu  
>maaf... newbie... ane butuh senior yang mau bantuin gue...<br>kapan kapan kita collab bikin cerita K-On di crossover sama Bleach yuk ! ( di tampol aRaRaNcHa )  
>arigato ... Onee-chan !<br>onee-chan, boleh ... minta diajarin ?  
>hehehe ... ane kan baru... ( ditampol lagi )<p>

ok... here we go ! dengan memperbaiki kesalahan yang cukup fatal ( seperti yang aRaRaNcHa bilang tadi )... saya akan memperbaku kata kata di fanfic saya ! MUAHAHAHAHA ( ditampol readers )

enjoy !

Disclaimer

K-On: kakifly

Resident Evil : capcom

Pair

AzusaXOOC

BillyXArisa

letter 4

meeting Azuki Nagato A.K.A Azuma-nyan

Kepala Azusa sangatlah sakit saat bangun, ia bingung,dia seperti berada di gudang kopra dengan baju bekas kemarin  
>"Dimana aku? " tanya Azusa,ini bukanlah Ohio, sudah dipastikan<p>

"RPD ! "

Azusa terkaget kaget dengan suara itu,  
>"RPD ! siapa di sana ? angkat tangan! " teriak seorang cowok yang cakepnya ... MUKYA ! melebihi cakepnya Leon Scott Kennedy ! (di tampol fans Leon )<br>"AAAAA ! KAU PANGERANKUUUUUU ! " teriak Azusa yang sukses bikin sang pangeran bengong kaya sapi ompong ( di tampol Azuki A.K.A Azuma )  
>"Kau siapa ? kenapa kau di sini ? kau diculik apa kau pengganguran ? " teriak dia<br>"Tadi aku ke rumah temen aku,tau tau udah di sini besoknya ... " teriak Azusa sambil membayangkan sang pangeran  
>"Ook, aku bakal ke sana ! " teriak sang polisi yang secakep brad pitt<p>

GEDUBRAK !

Ternyata sang pangeran... cakepnya ! ( penasaran? cari di internet sono !)  
>"Arigato ... aku Azusa Nakano, anda siapa? " tanya Azusa dengan salting tingkat akut<br>"Aaaa..kuuuuuu ... Azuki Nagato ... " jawab sang pangeran ngeblush juga ( tanda tanda cinta nii yeeeeee ! #ditampol )  
>"Azuki ! bukan saatnya untuk bermesra mesraan ! kita harus meinterorgasi dia ! mungkin dia tahu di mana Rebecca berada ! " teriak Youshan Haibara dengan muka supeer duppperr nyolot!<br>"R...ebecca ? Rebecca Chambers ? ga kenal !seharusnya kalian nanya babe sama nyaknye ! bukan saya ! " teriak Azusa sambil melempar bantal ke Youshan yang sukses bikin Azuki kaget berat !

_heart_ _letter_

Raccoon Police Departement...

"Kau kenal wanita ini ? dia merupakan buronan S.T.A.R.S, namanya Rebecca Chambers, dia yang membantu Billy Coen kabur, apakah engkau melihat dia ? " tanya Azuki di ruang interogasi,"Aku ga kenal dia... tapi... " kata Azusa  
>'Matte... kok dia mirip Arisa ya ? apa itu perasaanku saja ?' kata batin Azusa<br>"Tapi apa ? jawab yang jujur ! " teriak Azuki  
>"Dd..ia... mi...rip... A...r...iss...aaa ...Hiiii...nnnn...aaaa...ss...aaa...kkkk...iii... " kata Azusa gugup<br>"Apa tadi yang kau bilang ? tolong berbicara dengan suara yang jelas dan jangan menutupi apa apa dari kami, Saudari Azusa"kata Azuki serius  
>"Arisa Hinasaki,mahasiswi Greendale Community Collage ... di...aa... mirip... Rebecca... " kata Azusa gugup ( lagi )<br>"Saudari tidak tahu ? dia adalah saksi kunci dari kasus pembunuhan 23 orang di Afrika yang dilakukan oleh Billy Coen ! dan Billy mengaku dia membocorkan rahasianya hanya ke dia ! " teriak Azuki  
>"Anda tidak tahu apa apa ! dia anak dari keluarga berada di Ohio ! dia berbakat dalam menggambar,mempunyai adik seorang artis ! jangan sembarang bicara saja ! " teriak Azusa<br>"DIAM KAU ! "

PLAK !  
>Tamparan keras itu melukai muka Azusa yang seindah bunga Sakura itu,air mata Azusa langsung jatuh<br>"Aku berbicara yang benar ! DIA JUGA TIDAK TAHU SIAPA REBECCA CHAMBERS! DIA TIDAK TAHU APA APA TENTANG PEREMPUAN BRENGSEK ITU DARI S.T.A.R.S ! BERPIKIRLAH SEBELUM BERBICARA ! " teriak Azusa sambil menangis  
>"Maafkan saya... kau benar... dia brengsek ... dia membela ajoglo... semua orang membencinya... dan saya minta maaf kepada temanmu,Arisa... saya kira dia Rebecca Chambers... maafkan saya... " kata Azuki dengan nada menyesal sekali sambil memeluk Azusa erat erat<br>"Azuma-nyan ! sudah selesai ? " teriak Youshan di luar ruangan interogasi  
>" Sudah ! dan jangan panggil aku Azuma-NYAN! " teriak Azuki di kuping Youshan<br>"Nona Nakano, anda boleh pulang " kata Youshan ke Azusa

_heart letter_

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_**Rebecca terdiam di apartemennya dengan muka yang sangat sendu  
>ia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Billy<br>di selamatkan oleh Billy  
>dan dogtag milik Billy <strong>_

_**R****ebecca yang mengingat semua masa lalunya di Spencer Estate,kereta terkutuk itu dan ...  
>Billy, lieutenant Coen...<br>**_

_**ia pun memangis hebat di kamarnya  
>"Baka... i'm Baka... useless...hollow... without you... Billy..." tangis Rebecca sambil memonjokan dirinya ke tembok<br>ia ingin mengulang waktu bersama Billy, coba saja dia ikut dengan Billy,mungkin ia akan bersama denganya selamanya  
>"I wan't dead ... if i cant with you forever..."<br>**_

**_Flashback end_**

****_heart letter_

Yui Hirasawa mengecek Facebooknya di hotel karena ia sedang berlibur di Raccoon City bersama teman temannya,seperti biasanya,dia selalu chat dengan Arisa Hinasaki, temannya di Facebook

Arisa Hinasaki : YO ! YUI !

Yui terkaget kaget,baru pertama kali Arisa mengajak ia chat!

Yui cantik n kerenz : tumben ajak ngechat, emang kenapa ?

Arisa Hinasaki : aku mau kau dan teman temanmu temani aku kabur...

Yui shock ! kabur ? apa maksudnya itu ?

Yui cantik n kerenz : apa ? kabur ? kau sudah gila !

Arisa Hinasaki : temani aku di Taman Immanuel. Raccoon City. jam 4

_Arisa hinasaki sedang offline_

"Ada apa ? apa kau di jahili Yuu ? " tanya Mugi ke Yui  
>"Temanku... Arisa... dia ingin ikut kita... dia kabur dari rumah ..."<p>

_heart letter _

Azusa sekarang kebingungan,dia tidak membawa HP dan uang, gimana cara dia bertahan hidup coba jika dia tidak punya apa apa ?  
>"Azusa ! "<br>Azusa terkaget kaget mendengar suara itu  
>"Arisa? "<p>

**TBC ! ****( bukan Tumberkulosis gan ! To Be Continued ! )**

**mind to RnR ?**


	6. letter 5: reunited

K-On: Talking To The Moon

by: Rebeccacoenchambers

Disclaimer

K-On: Kakifly

Resident Evil : Capcom

Pair

AzusaXOOC

BillyXArisa

Letter 5  
>Reunited<br>Di saat itu juga, Azusa melihat Yui,Mio,Mugi,Ricchan,Sumire dan Nao !  
>"Nao-chan?" Kaget Azusa melihat hal itu<br>"Kau kenal dia ?" Tanya Arisa kaget  
>"Kenal,dia kan anggota klub..." Kata Azusa,namun tersangkut di tengkorokan<br>"Kalian harus ikut aku, kita harus pergi sekarang juga! " Teriak Arisa menghancurkan suasana yang mengharukan itu, dasar bego si Arisa, ngomong timingnya ga tepat, emang bego si Arisa

Di mobil...  
>Arisa tampak menyetir dengan ugal ugalan, Yui menujukan ekpresi mau muntah, Mio mau pingsan dan Mugi memeluk Sumire karena ketakutan.<br>Namun di balik itu semua... Arisa meneteskan air mata ...

'Beib, maafin aku... Aku harus ninggalin kamu... Sendirian di sel tahanan... Baka...'

Dan... Hanya Azusa yang menyadari hal itu.  
>'Mungkin ia teringat ayah ibunya di rumah... ' Kata batin Azusa dengan begonya.<p>

***  
>Lexus Camp<br>Semua terlihat normal disana, para tahanan sedang makan dan para sipir sedang bercengkrama sambil menirukan gaya Sule yang ngomong ' kalau galau, jangan risau !'  
>Semua begitu normal hingga...<br>"Tuhan ! Ada yang mampus !" Teriak Nel, satu satunya tahanan cewek di Lexus Camp  
>"Bercanda ye ! Kau mau nipu kami ?" Teriak seorang sipir yang mukanya mirip banci taman lawang, serius !<br>" Serius ! Si sarap Billy Coen ! Bunuh diri tuh ! Tanganye dibeset ! " Teriak Nel sambil nunjuk si Billy dengan tangan di beset, darahnya ngucur banyak banget ! Parahnya, udeh pingsan !  
>"OMG !" Teriak para sipir kaya banci, buru buru para sipir bawa Billy ke RS(J) buat nyelametin idup dia !<p>

***  
>Desa Hoyego<br>"Bunga Sakura hanya mekar di sini ... Indahnya ! " Puji Yui sambil mensyukuri dia kaga muntah muntah di mobil Porshe itu, bisa bisa dia kena tabokan si Arisa.  
>Sementara si Arisa masih galau sekali saat melangkahkan kaki ke desa itu, ia ingin menangis, tapi malu dong ! Ada anak kecil, orang gede n el el el yang bisa perhatiin dia, wajahnya mau dibawa kemana dong kalo sampe nangis ?<br>Ia pun melihat kalung dogtag milik seseorang yang important banget di hidupnya, mungkin orang itu telah melupakannya atau telah menjalin asmara dengan tahanan lain, n so pasti cewek ! Bukan cowok !  
>Dan di dogtag itu, tercantum nama dan ulangtahun sang pemilik<br>Nama : *** ( di rahasiakan... )  
>Ulang tahun : 5 maret 1972<br>Arisa pun ingat, inilah hari ulang tahun lelaki pemilik dogtag itu  
>'Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu... B-kun... '<p>

***  
>"Hwaaa ! Nee-chan ! " Teriak seseorang di pintu rumah tradisional jepang itu<br>"Akane ! Jangan berperilaku layaknya orang idiot deh ! " Teriak Arisa dingin, Akane cemberut  
>"Nee-chan jahat ! Udah lama ga ketemu juga ! " Teriak Akane sambil memukul Arisa<br>"Saakit ! " Teriak Arisa  
>Seluruh penduduk termasuk Azusa dan kawan kawan bengong di tempat<p>

***  
>"Jadi... Kalian teman sepupuku ? Aku Akane Miura ! Sepupu Arisa ! " Teriak Akane penuh semangat<br>"Beda banget ama si Arisa, pendiam... Serem !" Bisik Azusa ke Yui dengan terpaksa karena Yui bengong melulu liat si Akane n Arisa ini.  
>Tetep ae si Yui bengong<br>'Dasar gila '  
>Ricchan langsung teriak " AKANE MIURA ? KOK BEDA BANGET SAMA SI ARISA! " Teriak Ricchan yang akhirnya mendapat hadiah...jitakan gratis untuk Ricchan !<br>"Kau kira kami kembaran ? " Teriak Akane tersinggung layaknya para anggota DPR yang terhormat disinggung langsung ngamuk ! ( Apa hubungannya ?)  
>Sementara si Ricchan dan Akane berantem, Arisa hanya diam saja di dapur sambil memotong bawang putih, ia hanya melakukan ini... Untuk menghilangkan rasa rindunya... Ke someone who she loved ...<p>

***  
>Azusa sedang menjelajahi rumah itu, mumpung dia bisa menangkap penampakan setan jadi dia bisa nakutin Mio, dasar Azusa usil<br>Kebegoan Azusa ga sampe di situ, dia juga iseng masuk gudang rumah ! Kayak maling ae  
>Namun ... Itulah awal dari semua permasalahan ...<br>Saat dia iseng masuk layaknya pencuri, tau tau dia kesandung ama buku gitu.  
>"Buku apaan ni ? Diary atau... Buku pelajaran? " Kata Azusa dengan idiotnya<br>Dan dia ketemuin juga pistol, Magnum (buken es krim ! ) ama machine gun, apa si Akane doyan beginian ? Apa dia kebanyakan maen Time Crisis jadi ampe beli senjata beneran ? Ok, kita ga nanya beginian dan sama sekali KAGA NYAMBUNG !  
>Azusa langsung perhatiin cover buku itu, Azusa terkejut! Liat aja !<br>'Diary ini milik Rebecca Chambers '  
>'Nape ada buku si Rebecca di rumah Akane ? Apa Akane ngasih April mob ? Ok, April mob masih jauh dari mata, jadi ga mungkin si Akane lakuin begini !' Kata batin Azusa<br>Dia pun membuka lembaran terakhir dari buku diary itu. Tau tau si Azusa bengong kaya sapi ompong !

Dear diary  
>Kenapa sih dunia kejam kepada manusia? Kenapa sih aku harus menjadi pelarian ?<br>Kenapa sih Billy di dakwa bersalah atas hal yang dia ga lakuin sama sekali ?  
>jika aku bisa mengulang waktu ... mungkin aku akan menghentikan aksi gila S.T.A.R.S untuk mendapatkan aku... itu aja...<p>

"Sepertinya... Temanya mirip lukisan Arisa ! Apa mungkin... Ah.. Sudahlah..."

"RPD ! Youshan Haibara! Saya minta untuk Akane Miura keluar !" Teriak Youshan di depan rumah Akane  
>"Diem kek ! Tengah malem udeh teriak ! Gila !" Teriak Akane yang matanya udeh 5 watt<br>"Saya bukan mau nangkep... Saya mau ikut Arisa, temen saya, Azuma-nyan juga mau ikut tuh !" Teriak Youshan  
>"Jangan panggil aku Azuma-nyan!" Teriak Azuki kesel<br>"Ada apaan sih ? Loh, Azuki? " Teriak Azusa  
>"Bolehkah aku ikut kamu ?" Tanya Azuki<br>si Azusa salting berat!

**sebenernya sih ini udeh masuk FB gue, Madeline Lie ( yang mau add, monggo, ditungggu ... ) **

**nah... di tunggu Reviewnya ya ! **

**Jakarta,20 April 2012  
><strong>

**rebeccacoenchambers  
><strong>


	7. letter 6 : it has to be you

K-On: Talking To The Moon

by: Rebeccacoenchambers

Disclaimer

K-On: Kakifly

Resident Evil : Capcom

Pair

AzusaXOOC

BillyXArisa

Letter 6it has to be you  
>Kebesokannya...<br>Arisa sedang melanjutkan menggambar ' talking to the moon ' sementara Youshan sedang bengong mikirin hentai (#PLAK!)  
>Dan... Pagi yang tenang itu tiba tiba berubah menjadi neraka yang menakutkan !<br>PRANNKKKKK!  
>Kaca jendela itu pecah berkeping keping<br>Kedua orang yang sedang melakukan kegiatan masing masing terkaget kaget melihat siapa yang datang !  
>"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Rebecca ..." Kata Jill dengan evil smirk<br>"Ss...iapa kau ? " Tanya Arisa ketakutan  
>"Kau lupa ya... Kita pernah ke mansion itu, kau adalah anak bravo team! Kau lupa !" Teriak Jill sambil menodongkan pistol Magnum ke Arisa<br>DOR!  
>Youshan langsung menyelamatkan Arisa, namun, ia malah terkena peluru dari pistol itu<br>" Matte kudasai ! Bakae ! "  
>Jill langsung menoleh dan menyadari,Azusa ada disana dengan memegang machine gun !<br>"Kalau mau ngebunuh orang, bunuhlah aku ! Baka ! " Teriaknya sambil menembak Jill  
>"Tembakanmu tidak tepat ! Bodoh ! Menghabiskan amunisi saja ! " Teriak Jill sambil membalas tembakan Azusa .<br>"A-chan ! Lari !" Teriak Azusa ke Arisa, Arisa langsung lari keluar kamar  
>BOOM!<br>Ledakan pun terjadi di dapur, dan merembet ke kamar tidur itu  
>" Apa yang terjadi ? " Tanya Azusa, Jill memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk...<br>"AAAH!"  
>Azusa terkaget kaget mendengar suara itu<br>Di dada Youshan tertancap pisau !  
>"YOUSHAN-KUN!" Teriak Arisa<br>"A...risa... Syukur...la.."  
>Youshan pun menutup matanya ... Untuk selama lamanya<br>"YOUSHAN! BANGUN ! BANGUN ! " Tangis Arisa dengan keras  
>Jill langsung meninggalkan Arisa yang menangis<br>" Matte ! " Teriak Azusa  
>Namun, Jill langsung menghilang tanpa jejak<br>"TOLOOOONG!"  
>Azusa kaget, itu suara Nao, apa yang terjadi kepadanya ?<br>"Diamlah kau ! "  
>Azusa langsung ke kamar Nao, Nao dibekap oleh Chris<br>"Kau suruhan Umbrella !" Teriak Chris  
>"Maksudmu apa ! " Teriak Azusa sambil menembak Chris, anehnya, dia bisa menghindar dan malah menusuk Azusa di lengannya!<br>"S..ia..l.."  
>Dan Azusa pingsan karena lukanya cukup parah<p>

Azusa terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, ia pun melihat lukanya lalu sekelilingnya  
>Itu... Markas .. S.T.A.R.S ...<br>Di sebelahnya ada seseorang yang telah berjaga agar ia tidak kabur  
>Nametagnya bernama<br>Ada Wong.  
>"Apa? Kau melihatku ? Apa aku cantik ? " Tanya Ada narsis, sukses bikin Azusa bengong !<p>

Arisa membuka matanya yang terasa berat, ia sudah tahu tempat itu, tempat itu adalah markas S.T.A.R.S  
>Bajunya sudah berubah jadi baju S.T.A.R.S.<br>Arisa memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dengan cara berjinjit, agar tidak ketahuan oleh mereka  
>Hingga Ia melewati 1 ruangan dimana terlihat seorang lelaki memakai alat bantu nafas dan alat pengukur detak jantung, Arisa mengenal lelaki itu<br>"B...illy... " Kaget Arisa, ia langsung berlutut dan menangis sekencang mungkin...

Sawako membuka matanya,disebelahnya telah ada Barry sambil ninggo " you are my sandwich... Sawako sandwich ...".  
>PLAK!<br>Sawako langsung menampar Barry dengan kekuatan super !  
>"SAKIT! " Teriak Barry terbangun dari tidurnya<br>"Kenapa kau panggil aku sandwich ! Laki laki jelek umur 98 ! " Teriak Sawako  
>"Enak aja ! Umurku 38 hoi ! Nenek nenek gila !" Teriak Barry<br>"Kau yang gila! Meluk meluk aku SEGALA !" Teriak Sawako sambil menujukan aura aslinya sebagai seorang rocker !  
>Tiba tiba ia ingat sesuatu<br>Flashback  
>Sawako sedang menikmati pemandangan di pinggir sungai yang berada di perdalaman Raccoon Forest, airnye udeh seger, masih adem ayem lagi<br>Tiba tiba  
>Ada yang bekep sawako, si Barry jelek itu sesambil memeluk perempuan berumur 28 tahun itu<br>"Baby... Ikut ayang ya ... "  
>Langsung si Sawako pingsan !<br>Flashback end  
>"KAU YANG NYULIK AKU KAN!" Teriak Sawako sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Barry<br>"Abisnya kau punya hubungan dengan Azusa Nakano dan ... Kau imut..." Kata Barry blushing yang bikin Sawako tambah muak liat nih mahluk !  
>"Kau... " Kata Sawako dengan suara yang nyeremin<br>Sawako langsung menabok Barry tanpa ampun !  
>"Justru kau mirip tsundere... Imut tapi pemarah... Rambutmu indah ... Wajahmu ... Ooooh... " Kata Barry<br>"MABOOOK KAU YAAAAA ! " Teriak Sawako yang tambah panik pas rambutnya di elus elus Barry  
>Wajah mereka semakin dekat ... Semakin dekat dan... Ga jadi deh !(Just kidding lah ...)<br>Ciuman yang mirip ciuman di Anime anime pun terjadi ! Sumpah ! Gaa boong !  
>Barry pun melepaskan bibrinya dari bibir bidadarinya ini, tampak Sawako yang mukanya memerah, ya iyalah, first kiss boooo !<br>Sawako langsung pingsan di pangkuan Barry !

**nah... di tunggu Reviewnya ya ! **

**Jakarta,20 April 2012  
><strong>

**rebeccacoenchambers  
><strong>


End file.
